


Между строк

by Jem_Miller



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: — Вы справитесь, — мягко улыбнулся Тэхён. — Вы же Виннер.— Как и ты.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета – Shisui-sama.

Тэхён неспешно помешал ложкой свой капучино. Круг по часовой стрелке, круг против часовой — монотонность и однообразие успокаивали, позволяли сосредоточиться на чём-то, кроме предстоящей встречи. Тэхён всё ещё чувствовал себя опустошённым. И, одновременно, казался себе уязвимым и взволнованным.

Солнце за окном ослепляло, отражалось в лежащих на столе тёмных очках. Погода вообще была до отвратительного ясной. Совершенная противоположность его настроению.

— Привет. — Его плечи легко сжало прикосновением знакомых рук и почти сразу же отпустило, оставляя после себя привычное тепло.

Тэхён в очередной раз попытался найти внутри себя что-то, хотя бы отдалённо напоминающее обиду — иногда ему было интересно, возможно ли вообще всерьёз злиться на бывших товарищей. Кроме тех моментов, когда его с головой накрывало сожалением, что он больше не одно целое с группой, он не испытывал никакого негатива по отношению к ним. Временами ему хотелось хоть раз вспылить и высказать всю свою затаившуюся боль, отпустить внутренних демонов и спокойно жить дальше, дыша полной грудью. Но эти демоны снова растворились сами собой, от одного-единственного взгляда в спокойные глаза Сынюна.

Тэхён задумался, что бы сказать. Меньше всего ему хотелось отвечать на вопросы из серии «как ты?». Он сам не мог толком понять, как он, а высказать же это всё вслух казалось и вовсе невозможным. Иногда он чувствовал себя обычно, полным вдохновения и песен. Иногда — совершенно пустым, лишённым чего-то невероятно важного. Бывали и тёмные дни, когда ему казалось, что в будущем его музыку и его самого не ждёт ничего хорошего, что пора бы взяться за ум и повзрослеть.

— Я слышал твою сольную песню, — говорить комплименты всё ещё было ужасающе неловко, и поэтому Тэхён неуверенно улыбнулся, заканчивая фразу, — она прекрасна.

Тэхён прикусил губу — как досадно, он хотел сказать больше о своём впечатлении от «You». Например, насколько песня _подходила_ Сынюну. Насколько потрясающе звучал голос Сынюна. Хотел рассказать, как сильно ему не хватало их с Сынюном совместных репетиций. Или что Сынюн отлично постарался, работая над текстом песни, который получился действительно пронзительным и цепляющим. Но в итоге всё, что он сказал, — это простое «прекрасно». В нужный момент все слова словно вылетели из головы, и Тэхён не смог придумать ничего лучше.

Сынюн, уже севший напротив, кивнул и тепло улыбнулся в ответ.

Одна из лучших черт Сынюна, которая всегда нравилась Тэхёну, — он понимал без лишних слов. Сынюн умел видеть суть за пределами поверхности, и это было одной из причин, почему с ним легко общаться.

— Спасибо, — негромко сказал Сынюн. И прежде, чем он успел добавить что-то ещё, его внимание переключилось на подошедшую за заказом официантку.

Тэхён откинулся на спинку дивана, позволяя себе просто наблюдать за Сынюном. Он и без того знал каждое его движение, наклон головы и ободряющую улыбку. Он мог в любой момент ясно воспроизвести в памяти весь облик Сынюна, до мельчайших подробностей. Но это всё равно было не то. В реальности Сынюн был в разы _уютнее_ и невероятнее. 

Официантка успела уйти, и царившая до её появления атмосфера исчезла вместе с ней. Момент для серьёзных разговоров был упущен, а в воздухе снова повисла неловкость.

— Мы сейчас заняты работой над альбомом, — рассеянно сказал Сынюн, нарушая давящую на плечи тишину. — Надеемся на камбэк в этом году.

Тэхён улыбнулся. Виннер, на его взгляд, заслуживали камбэка едва ли не больше, чем все другие группы с затяжным перерывом в творчестве. С талантом участников, с их нескончаемыми идеями, с единством и всеми сложностями, через которые они прошли, — разве могли эти люди не вернуться на сцену?

— Вы снова порвёте чарты, — сказал Тэхён. Для своих друзей он всегда хотел и всегда будет хотеть только успеха.

Он бы продолжил мысль — привёл бы множество причин, по которым Виннер могут забрать кучу наград даже вчетвером — просто чтобы вселить в Сынюна как можно больше уверенности, которой бы хватило на долгие месяцы, но их снова прервали. Официантка, будто специально посланная самой Вселенной для создания неловкостей в общении и разрушения какой-либо атмосферы, принесла заказанный Сынюном американо и ушла, напоследок бросив в его сторону кокетливый взгляд.

Тэхён раздосадовано прикусил губу. Он был не слишком хорош в словах, а когда его сбивали с мыслей — и вовсе немного терялся. 

— Нам тебя не хватает, — на этот раз тишину нарушил Сынюн, и его слова попросту ударили Тэхёна под дых. Ему тоже не хватало их всех, не выразить, как сильно. Когда столько лет живёшь вместе с другими людьми, репетируешь с ними, готовишься то к дебюту, то к выступлениям, их отсутствие рядом ощущается особенно остро.

А больше всего его злила невозможность поговорить _со своими друзьями_ в любой момент. Тэхён не был фанатом телефонных разговоров, предпочитая им встречи вживую. Но теперь об этих встречах приходилось договариваться, а временами и вовсе переносить их из-за изменений в чьём-либо расписании.

— Мы скучаем, — грустно улыбнулся Сынюн. В его глазах ясно было видно то самое затянутое тучами небо, которое несколько месяцев назад поселилось в груди Тэхёна, а тоски в голосе было столько, что казалось, будто весь воздух пропитался ею. Будто она проникла даже внутрь него и теперь горчила на языке, отнимая все слова.

Тэхён умел читать между строк, особенно — если речь шла о Сынюне. Он прекрасно знал, когда Сынюн говорил, пусть и искренне, но всё же как лидер группы, а когда — просто как Кан Сынюн. Сейчас это был именно последний случай и неприкрытое «я скучаю».

Ему казалось, что вину, которую Сынюн взвалил на свои плечи и которая придавливала его к земле, можно увидеть невооружённым глазом. Тэхёну хотелось что-то сделать с этим, но он не мог ничего.

Слова оставались лишь словами, и хотя на какое-то время они делали ситуацию лучше, потом сомнения и вина возвращались снова. Это был бесконечный круг, потому что ничто не исправить простыми словами. Но он всё равно должен был хотя бы попытаться.

Тэхён неторопливо осмотрелся — этим утром людей в кофейне было не так уж и много, и все были слишком заняты друг другом или своими телефонами, никому и дела до них не было — и ободряюще прикоснулся к руке Сынюна.

— Вы справитесь, — мягко улыбнулся Тэхён. — Вы же Виннер.

— Как и ты, — негромко ответил Сынюн, успев легко сжать его пальцы до того, как Тэхён убрал руку. И от этого, вместе со словами и теплотой во взгляде, у Тэхёна на миг перехватило дыхание. Сынюн вполне ясно дал понять, что хоть он перестал быть частью группы, они от этого не перестали считать его частью своей семьи.

Всё это время больше всего он скучал по двум вещам — по возможности снова петь и по обществу Сынюна. Пение было для него если не всем, то очень многим. Тэхён, кроме моментов неуверенности в себе, не видел для себя никакого другого будущего, кроме того, к которому шёл сквозь годы и трудности. А Сынюн просто был _важен_. Он был талантливым и понимающим, он был ответственным и очаровательным, и Тэхён просто не мог не _попасться_. На разговор о своём отношении Тэхён решился незадолго до дебюта, и с тех пор ни разу не пожалел об этом. 

— Нам непременно надо спеть вместе, — сказал Сынюн, и на этот раз его улыбка была счастливой и полной надежды. Тэхён не хотел портить момент, но о некоторых вещах лучше предупреждать сразу.

— Сомневаюсь, что твоя компания одобрит эту затею, — он пожал плечами.

— Хотя бы для себя, Тэхён, — ответил Сынюн. И все аргументы, которые Тэхён только мог приготовить, пропали прежде, чем он успел о них хотя бы задуматься. Под обезоруживающим и открытым взглядом Сынюна никакие «но» не имели значения.

В такие моменты Тэхёну казалось, что вокруг не существует ничего, кроме них.


End file.
